Robert Jordan
Robert Jordan è lo pseudonimo di James Oliver Rigney, Jr. (17 Ottobre 1948), sotto il quale è meglio conosciuto come l'autore della serie fantasy bestseller La Ruota del Tempo. Scrive anche sotto ilnome di Reagan O'Neal. Biografia Jordan è nato a Charleston, Sud Carolina e ha conseguito una laurea in fisica presso The Citadel, il collegio militare del Sud Carolina. Ha prestato due volte servizio in Vietnam nell'esericito americano dove ha guadagnato diverse onoreficienze. E' un fanatico di storia e gli piace cacciare, pescare, veleggiare, nuotare, giocare a poker e a scacchi, e collezionare pipe. Attualmente risiede a Charleston, Sud Carolina con sua moglie Harriet McDougal che lavora come editrice di libri (attualmente alla Tor Books). www.tor.com Il 23 Marzo, 2006, Jordan ha dichiaratoAnnuncio da Robert Jordan sulla sua salute, con tono fermo e ottimistico, che gli è stato diagnosticato un (primary amyloidosis with cardiomyopathy), e che con le dovute cure la sua aspettativa media di vita era di quattro anni, sebbene dice di essere intenzionato a battere le statistiche. In seguito a postato sul suo blog di Dragonmount per incoraggiare i suoi fan a non preoccuparsi per lui e che intende avere una vita lunga e creativa, lavorando per altri 30 anni. Ha iniziato il trattamenteo di chemioterapia alla Mayo Clinic a Rochester, Minnesota nell'Aprile 2006 Notizia importante da Robert Jordan - 25 Marzo, 2006. Il 12 giugno, 2006, Robert Jordan ha annunciato dal suo blog che il trattamento sta andando bene e che, a seconda dei risultati di futuri test alla Mayo Clinic, la sua aspettativa di vita media potrebbe alzarsi a sei anni. Origini dello pseudonimo Molti pensavano che il suo pseudonimo derivasse dal protagonista di un romanzo di Ernest Hemingway Per chi Suona la Campana, ma Robert Jordan ha chiarito sul suo blog Robert Jordan's Official Blog che i suoi pseudonimi sono tutti stati scelti da tre liste di nomi usando le sue vere iniziali, e che uno dei suoi pseudonimi tutte e tre le sue iniziali. Bibliografia Fallon (sotto lo pseudonimo Reagan O'Neal) *''The Fallon Legacy'' (1981) *''The Fallon Pride'' (1982) *''The Fallon Blood'' (1995) Conan il Barbaro Jordan è uno dei tanti autori che hanno scritto storie sulla serie originale di Conan il Barbaro. #''Conan the Defender'' (1982) #''Conan the Invincible'' (1982), Conan l'invincibile (1997) #''Conan the Triumphant'' (1983) #''Conan the Unconquered'' (1983) #''Conan the Destroyer'' (1984) #''Conan the Magnificent'' (1984) #''Conan the Victorious'' (1984) #''Conan: King of Thieves'' (1984) Sebbene alcune bibliografie lo elenchino, Conan: King of Thieves non esiste. Era il titolo originale del econdo film di Conan. Robert Jordan era già stato scelto per farne la novella e la Tor aveva già applicato l'ISBN quando il titolo venne cambiato in Conan the Destroyer. WOT Encyclopaedia Sono raggrupati in due volumi separati: *''The Conan Chronicles'' *''Further Chronicles of Conan'' La Ruota del Tempo undici libri su un totale di dodici, facenti parte della sequenza principale, sono stati pubblicati sinora. Recensori e fan dei primi libri hanno notato un rallentamento del ritmo degli eventi negli ultimi usciti Canon, Peter. CROSSROADS OF TWILIGHT (Book). Publishers Weekly; 12/23/2002, Vol. 249 Issue 51, p50.. Questo rallentamento è culminato nel decimo libro Crossroads of Twilight che copre un singolo giorno nelle vite dei personaggi: :"L'unica cosa che desidero non avessi fatto è usare la struttura che ho usato per CoT, con le sezioni principali che iniziano tutte lo stresso giorno. Badate bene, penso ancora che il libro funzioni così com'è, ma credo che sarebbe stato meglio se aevssi seguito un approccio più lineare. Quando provi qualcosa di differente, a volte funziona, e a volte no." Robert Jordan's Official Blog 2 ottobre, 2005 In aggiunta alla sequenza principale, Robert Jordan ha anche scritto alcuni lavori accessori: * The World of Robert Jordan's the Wheel of Time (13 Novembre 1998, scritto in collaborazione con Teresa Patterson) **Questo libro di fonti include "The Strike at Shayol Ghul" (L'Attacco a Shayol Ghul), una breve storia pubblicata online nel 1996 che è stata ristampata come parte di questo libro * Nuova Primavera (Febbraio 2000, novella, pubblicata nel terzo volume dell'antologia Legends della Tor, edita da Robert Silverberg) **''Nuova Primavera'' (Gennaio 2004, romanzo, un lavoro di espansione che sostituisce la precedente novella) * From The Two Rivers, una ri-edizione della prima metà de 'L'Occhio del Mondo'' per il mercato giovanile, include un prologo addizionale intitolato Ravens.'' * To the Blight, una ri-edizione della seconda metà de 'L'Occhio del Mondo'' per il mercato giovanile.'' Jordan ha anche parlato dei progetti di scrivere due altri prequel dopo aver finito la sequenza principalewww.dragonmount.com/news. Volume Finale Il 18 Ottobre 2005, ad un incontro di firme a West Chester, Jordan ha comunicato il titolo provvisorio per il 12° volume A Memory of Light. Come uno dei presenti ha detto a Dragonmount.com, anche Jordan ha avvertito che il volume finale "potrebbe essere un mostro da 2000 pagine" perchè ha molte sono le trame pendenti da chiudere in un singolo volume. Jordan ha anche detto che è già al lavoro sul nuovo libro. Ha anche menzionato la possibilità di alcuni romanzi collaterali, che ribalta i suoi precedenti commenti che dicevano che avrebbe concluso il suo lavoro sul mondo con i prequel. Dopo aver finito il lavoro sulla saga principale, ha detto che avrebbe ci avrebbe pensato e, se la trovava adatta, avrebbe cominciato a lavorarci. Secondo la Tor, l'editore di Jordanwww.thebookstandard.com, con la fine della serie finalmente all'orizzonte, l'agente di Jordan Nat Sobel dice che lui e l'editore stanno facendo pressione "nella maniera più educata possibile" per completare il dodicesimo libro. Purtroppo alla morte di Jordan il 12° volume rimane incompiuto, Jordan ha consegnato, prima di morire, alla moglie Harriet i sui appunti. Dopo la sua morte, la moglie ed il suo editore, hanno cercato un nuovo scrittore per completare la saga, secondo le volontà dello stesso Jordan, individuando questa figura in Sanderson. Dopo una prima analisi degli appunti di Jordan, egli ha deciso di suddividere l'ultimo volume in 3 capitoli, il cui primo è stato pubblicato il 27 ottobre 2009 in America. I titoli per i volumi sono: *The Gathering Storm - sito web: http://www.dragonmount.com/Books/Gathering_Storm/ *Towers of Midnight *A memory of Light Infinity of Heaven Jordan ha menzionato svariate volte i suoi progetti su di un altra serie fantasy in un differente tipo di mondo. Ha detto che sarà una serie tipo Shogun su di un uomo trentenne che è naufragato in un mondo e una civiltà sconosciute. I libri dettaglierano le sue avventure in questo mondo, e saranno intitolati Infinity of Heaven http://www.tarvalon.net/news.asp?article=334. Dice che inizierà a scrivere dopo aver finito il dodicesimo e ultimo libro de LA Ruota del Tempo. Jordan dice "Infinity of Heaven quasi certamenet verrà scritto prima dei prequel, sebbene potrei scriverli in mezzo ai libri di Infinity." Inoltre stando a dragonmount.com Jordan progetta di scrivere dei romanzi collaterali, prima di abbandonare completamente il suo lavoro di una vita. Quindi questa saga potrebbe iniziare non prima del 2008, al massimo. Jordan ha sottolineato in particolar modo che questa serie sarà significativamente più corta della saga de La Ruota del Tempo (circa 6 libri e essenzialmenet tre trologie), nonostante la possibile ironia del titolo della seria. Altri lavori *''Cheyenne Raiders'' (1982, sotto lo pseudonimo Jackson O'Reilly) Note Link esterni * Robert Jordan's blog (ospitata da Dragonmount) * Bibliografia sul sito Fantastic Fiction * Il record dell'autore su Scifan.com * Wotmania Un sito di fan